Hard Enough Life
by Anna Mari
Summary: After being closed down for two months, the Warden of CGL finds enough money to open the camp up again. Within the usual delinquents, there is a couple of new kids who raise a few eyebrows and receive a few stares. Being in the most feared gang in Dallas,
1. Default Chapter

**Hard Enough Life**

**Caught**

"Dakota, hurry up and bring me the bucket. This rain ain't gonna wait for your slow sorry ass." Said the head of the Dallas Orphanage. "Yes ma'am." Dakota said, obediently. She walked as fast as she could, but her aching bones and back slowed her down. "Girl, I should put a hurtin' on ya. Your nothing but a no good lazy bitch. You'll never get adopted or married, ya hear? No human in their right mind will love ya. You's trash." Dakota gritted her teeth and handed The Head the bucket. "Thank you. Now go get me another. Or maybe I should ask your sister to get it. At least she can do things properly." She slammed the bucket down on the ground, causing Dakota to jump a little. "What's your problem girlie? Scared? Gonna cry to your mama? Oh no, I forgot. You have no mama." Laughing like a mad woman she stood up, towering over Dakota's small frame. "Girl, I want ya's to clean the guy's washroom, ya hear me bitch?" she yelled in Dakota's ear. "Yes ma'am." The Head patted Dakota's shoulder. "Good dog. Now hurry up before I beat ya over the head with my whip." Dakota ran as fast as she could to the men's washroom, locking herself in.

Three hours later, at 4:57 Dakota finished cleaning the washroom. Her hands were red from scrubbing so hard, and her back hunched over. She made her way over her room, which she shared with six others girls. Tori-Ann her sister, Darci, Raquel, Christine, Haleigh and Ami. She threw herself onto her mattress, which was located in the eastern corner of the room. Beside her bed was Ami's. Ami was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hard day?" she said, continually staring at the ceiling. "Yeah. The Head made me do everything today. I swear, the lady hates me." "She hates us all kid." "I know that but she's always out to get me." Ami turned over on her bed, lying on her side to face Dakota. "Listen, I know this is gonna sound crazy but why don't we all get rid of her once and for all?" Dakota stared at Ami quizzically. She knew her friend had some issues of being a little rebellious and outrageous, not to mention plain evil. But what was she implying now. "What do you mean get rid of her? You wanna tie her to a chair and throw her in the basement?" Ami smiled slyly. "No, something much worse." She sat beside Dakota on her bed and started to whisper in her ear. "Let's burn this place." Dakota jumped up, shocked. "Are you insane? I'm not going to jail at 16 for burning down this place. Why the hell should I do that?" Ami shrugged. "It seems logical." Dakota shook her head. "It seems like you're not thinking at all." Ami stood up and went to the door. Just before exiting she looked at Dakota one last time. "Think about how she treats us. Remember, some of us ain't orphans. Just remember and think." She left Dakota alone with her own thoughts. Should she burn it down? It's not like no one would miss it. But on the other hand, she didn't want to go to jail for something so stupid. She continued to ponder the idea in her mind. Sleep was starting to overwhelm her body. She couldn't resist it. Her eyes were shut tight before her head reached the pillow.

"Aw look at my big sister." Tori-Ann cooed. "She's so cute." "That's disgusting Tori." Haleigh said, sitting in the corner of the darkened room. "Well can't older girls be cute?" she said defensively. "No. Cute only implies to the young, not the old." Raquel said. "You're all wrong." Tori-Ann sat on the bed beside her sister. She gently shook her shoulder to wake her up. "Dakota wake up. It's after 7 pm." Dakota jumped up out of her bed, shocking Tori-Ann, who fell to the floor. "Ami I'm taking your advice." Ami grinned and rushed to her closet. From it she grabbed a bag and opened it to reveal lighters, oil and a gun. "Planning for awhile?" Dakota said. "Yeah, since I came here, meet the head and ran away." "What's going on?" Christine asked. "We're burning down this place." Ami said calmly. "No big deal." "Oh ok……WHAT?!?!" Christine said. "We are burning down big place that the head calls home." Dakota said, slowly. "With her in it." Ami said. All the other girls in the room looked at Dakota and Ami shocked. The only person who didn't care was Haleigh who continued sitting in her corner. "That's so bad." "We really don't care." Said Ami. Dakota took the gun and ran to the door. "Where are you going?" "I'm getting rid of the head. Warn the boys about us leaving ok?" Dakota ran to the head's office, with Ami cheering for her in the background.

Dakota knocked on the wooden door that was half on the hinges. Inside she could hear the head singing along with the radio. She rolled her eyes and pushed the door open, revealing the head dancing in her bra and underwear. The head gasped. "Perverted girl. Get outside now and don't expect no breakfast tomorrow, ya hear me?" "I ain't getting no breakfast from ya tomorrow anyway. You'll be dead before midnight." "What you talking about? You can't hurt me or this building." Dakota smiled. She took the gun from behind her back. "Your present ma'am." She shot her once in the heart and then twice in the face. The head fell dead to the ground, blood seeping on the floor. "And now, to finish my task." "Dakota, we're all outside." She heard Ami yell. She ran outside to join them.

"We your stuff, and we came out here." Ami said. "I can't believe we're actually burning down this place." "Rob said. "It was a waste of space." Matt said, pulling up his Randy River hoodie. "Ok are we set to burn this place?" Dakota asked Ami. "Hell yes." Dakota smiled and took a stick of fire from Ami. "This is what we think of Dallas Orphanage." She said, before throwing the stick onto the wooden building. It set ablaze so fast and quickly, they all just stared in awe. "You do realize that Dakota is guilty of manslaughter and we could all get arrested?" Raquel said. Ami shrugged. "We don't give a flying fuck. We just want out." "What are we gonna do now?" Tori-Ann asked her older brother Jason. He didn't say anything. Just then they heard sirens. 'Shit. Those blasted cops. The always show up when things are good and ruin everything." Said Ami, obviously pissed. "Let's run then." But they were too late. The police caught them, took them all to the police station and gave them a choice. Jail or Camp Green Lake.


	2. First Meetings

**Hard Enough Life**

**First Meetings**

"Are we there yet?" Tori-Ann whined from the back of the bus. "No." Haleigh replied coldly. Tori-Ann slumped back in her seat staring out the window. In the seat next to her sat Dakota and Ami who had fallen asleep. "Anyone heard bout the camp?" Christine asked. "I heard that it was shut down but the person in charge bought it again and built it up." Raquel stated. "Oh." Christine mouthed. Behind Raquel and Tori-Ann's seat was Rob and Lucas. Beside them was Matt and Jason. "Are we there yet?" Tori-Ann asked again. "No." "When are we gonna get there?" Tori-Ann asked. Jason shrugged. "Go ask the driver." Rob suggested. Tori-Ann got out of her seat and went up to the bus driver. "Are we almost there?" she asked the middle-age man. He glanced at her in the rearview mirror and scoffed. "Yeah, only a couple minutes." Tori-Ann turned around to go back to her seat but she heard the driver mumble, "Why any kid is eager to go to that camp I will never know." Tori-Ann didn't pay any attention and went back to her seat.

"The new people are coming today." Squid said from his cot. "Who cares?" X-ray said, rudely. "I don't but I was just remembering is all." Squid said. X-ray turned over on his cot. They loud siren blasted through the air, warning the boys to wake up. They all got out of their cots and got dressed quickly. Following X-ray, the made their way to the Library where the shovels were kept. "Do you guys see that bus?' Twitch asked, nervously. "Here they come."

"Kids I want you all to come and meet the new campers we're getting in." the Warden yelled. All the kids crowded around the Wreck Room, awaiting the arrival of the bus. Since it was a co-ed camp now, there was both girls and guys arriving. The canary yellow bus pulled up and stopped in front of them. From inside they heard people groaning, yelling and cussing. A man stepped out of the bus with a list in his hand. He handed it to the Warden who snatched it from his hand. "Ami Cooney."

Ami stepped off the bus, dragging her feet. Her long curly black hair with flaming red streaks was hanging in her face. Her brown eyes seemed lifeless and dead, not responsive to the world at large.

"Dakota Jordan." Dakota seemed to be a replica of Ami, following her every move. They even looked the same. The hair was the same shade, except Dakota's was straight and had blue streaks throughout. Her eyes were a pale blue and actually started to creep out some people. "I think she's scary." Zig-Zag whispered to Squid. "I think she's hot." X-ray said loudly. She raised her head, staring at him. Rage overtook the 16-year old and she lunged at him. Dakota made a grab for his arm. Holding it, she sunk her teeth into it. He yelped. "This bitch is crazy." "Dakota, quit it." Ami said from the side. Dakota stopped biting X-ray. She growled at him and made her way over to Ami. "That girl is a freak."

"Christine Krkljus." "Thank God I'm off that bus." She shouted, jumping off. Her straight brown hair was worn in a ponytail that was braided and worn to the side of her face. Her brown eyes danced around in the sunlight, a glimmer of hope was evident in them. She happily walked over to Dakota and Ami with a smile.

"Lucas Davies." Lucas stepped off the bus, his hands dug deep into his pockets. He looked as if he had no care in the world. He had brown spiked hair and brown eyes that made all the girls 'ah' and coo. He left most girls standing there, cooing at him as he walked over to where the others stood.

"Rob Cunningham." He stepped off the bus. As soon as his feet hit the ground, there was screaming and squealing, not to mention shrieking from the other girls. His blondish-orange hair was unusual and stuck out but his eyes made the girls swoon. Green with specks of blue and yellow gave him the sexy hick look.

"Matt Arden.' The sticky fingered 18 year old jumped off the bus, his shaggy blonde hair blowing in his face. His blue eyes stared at the Warden, trying to pierce through her evil stare. She said nothing and neither did he. Matt moved to stand with the others.

"Haleigh Brown." The 13-year old girl with the short brown hair fell off the bus. Her back hunched and slumped, her brown eyes tired and red she headed over to the others as well.

"Raquel Molina." A tall Spanish girl came off the bus, her brown ponytail swishing around with her every move. Her brown eyes were alert and ready for anything. She stood beside Christine who was blankly stared at ther boys.

"Jason Jordan." He sluggishly moved towards the group of new campers, his black hair in front of his face. "Why do all these people look like they were on drugs?" Twitch asked. "How the frig should I know? I ain't their momma." X-ray said annoyed.

"Tori-Ann Jordan." The 14 year-old sister of Dakota and Jason happily jumped off the bus. Her lengthy blonde hair curved to her face in layers. Her blue eyes leaped out at everyone, showing her kind and friendly nature.

"Ok new campers, I'm gonna show ya'll where you'll sleep and such. Girls follow me, boys go with Mr. Sir." They all did as he said, following each of the leaders appointed to them. The Warden lead the girls to a tent that had the letter 'D' on it. She lead them inside. "Girls this is where you'll be sleeping. You will be in D-Tent with some of the other boys you'll meet later." "You mean we're gonna be sleeping with boys?" Christine asked. "No. You will be in the girls tent and the boys will be in the another tent which is also the same letter. D." "I get it now." Christine said. "Good. I'll leave you all to get comfortable." She left them all to themselves. Haleigh slumped herself on a cot in the corner away from everyone. Beside her was Ami and Dakota. On the other side was Tori-Ann, Christine and Raquel. Dakota sat beside her bed on the hard ground, stuffing her bag underneath it. "What are we gonna do now?" asked Ami. "I'm taking a nap and if anyone wakes me up, I'll fucking kill them." Dakota snapped. "Same here." Said Haleigh. They both crawled into bed and started sleeping. The others didn't know exactly what to do. Some read, some listened to music and waited for dinner.


	3. First Night

**The First Night**

Three hours later, at 6:00, the horn blew waking up and disturbing Dakota and Haleigh. Dakota jumped out of bed and mumbled to herself, while Haleigh flew into a frenzy. "I was sleeping. What the hell was that thing that woke me up?" All the girls nervously looked to the ground, shifting their weight. "I swear if any of you did that, I'll kill you." The flap from the tent opened, causing light to pour into the tent, blinding Haleigh. "What the frig?" she asked. "It's supper." Lucas said. The girls followed Lucas into a broken down building. They saw the letter D on of the tables. It looked like it could fit 16 people at it. "That's where we sit." Lucas said, pointing to the table. Already there was some boys there. Dakota went and sat on the bench, flopping her head on the table. "What's wrong with her?" Zig-Zag asked. "Nothing." Lucas responded. The others sat down at the table as well. Ami took out her pocket knife and began to carve something into the table. Dakota moved her head, now resting her chin on her arm, her blue eyes staring blankly out into space. Armpit started to wave his hand in front of his face but X-ray grabbed it. "She might bit you." He said, scowling at her. In a low voice, Dakota said, "I might kill you and feed you to the birds." Armpit's mouth dropped open, and quickly shut. He knew better that to mess with Dakota. "I want some candy. Anyone got candy?" Tori-Ann asked. Everyone eyed her. "Um no." Squid said. Zero kept on playing with his food. "Hey guys." Dakota's eyes shifted to look to her right side. There stood Matt and Rob. "Hey guys." "It sucks that we're not in the same tent as ya'll." Rob said. "Yeah it really does." Christine said. Ami scoffed. "Deal with it. Just cause you can't stare at Dakota anymore Rob, doesn't mean it's the end of the world." Rob just shook his head and walked over to B-Tent table. He sat beside a girl with lengthy brown hair who eyes were focused on him and his every move. "Well I'll see you all later." Matt said. Before leaving he said bye to Ami who nodded him off. "Nice way to treat your boyfriend Ami." Raquel said. "Do I care?" "Ami, you have a boyfriend?" Squid asked. "Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Squid lowered his head. "No." "I thought so." Christine sighed and ate her food, which was already at the table. So far none of the girls had touched their food because it looked like something from the garbage. "I'm so bored. Isn't their any life here?" Dakota wondered out loud. Surprised, X-ray looked up at her seeing her face human looking and not possessed by demons. "Well tomorrow you ladies get to dig your first holes." Jason groaned. "Joy." He said in a sarcastic tone. "Wow Jason the drug stealer, dealer and doer finally learned how to communicate with humans." Ami said. "I'm proud of you." Jason's arms reached over the table and wrapped around Ami's throat. The whole D-Tent went silent. Ami looked at Jason, confidence in her eyes. "You won't hurt me. That'd be like killing Dakota and you'd never do that, would ya?" she said. Jason looked at Dakota, who's eyes were pleading with him not to kill her best friend. "Don't do it again girl." He said, loosing his grip. Ami smirked at him and started to eat her food. "I'm done. I'm going for a walk." Tori-Ann said. "You ate this crap?" Raquel asked. "Yeah. It's really good actually." She walked outside. "I'm done too." Twitch said quietly. "I'm gonna go to the tent." Twitch hurriedly ran outside, in the same direction as Tori-Ann. No one paid any mind. They just looked at their food, and eventually went their own ways.

"It's cold out here." Tori-Ann said to herself. She ran into her tent and grabbed a pink sweater that was warm. She went back outside and wandered for a bit. Tori-Ann walked past the cabins into a clearing where she could see holes everywhere. "What the heck?" she asked herself. "That's what we do here." A voice said to her. She screamed and spun around. Seeing it was only the boy from her tent she sighed. "Oh hey. What's your name again?" "I'm Twitch. Your Tori-Ann right?" Tori-Ann nodded. "Yep." There was a akward silence before Twitch got the courage to ask Tori-Ann a question. "Yeah?" He begand to twitch rapidly, shifting his weight onto each leg, moving his hands at a rapid speed. "Are you seeing anyone?" Tori-Ann gasped. "Hold on. You just met me and your asking me out?" "Is that wrong?" "No but it's way soon." "So you don't like me?" "I never said that." "So will you go out with me?" Tori-Ann pondered. She had to admit that she was attracted to this guy. Everything about him was adorable. But there was someone else who had her heart. "Um can I think about it?" she asked him. "Whatever you want." Tori-Ann looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say. "Well I'm gonna go to bed tomorrow. What time do we have to wake up?" "4:00." "That's way early." Twitch shrugged. "Well at least we can dig in whatever we want. When it was open before, we had to wear these orange jumpsuits. Really uncomfortable and hot." 'I can imagine. Well I better go to my bed. Night Twitch." "Night."

Dakota sat on her bed, staring at the ground. Why was she here? A camp with ugly guys, weird owners, and no purpose. Digging holes for character? What would that teach them? She groaned and threw herself on the cot. "Dakota where are you?" her sister shouted. "I'm in here." "Where's here?" Dakota sighed. "On my cot, in the tent." Tori-Ann burst into the tent, jumping on Dakota's bed. "You'll never guess what happened." "What?' "Twitch asked me out!" she squealed. "You mean the little guy at the table who twitches like a mad man?" Dakota asked. "Sis, that's not nice." "I ain't exactly friendly nowadays." Dakota said. "What happened to you? You've changed so much. You used to be so happy and stuff, Jason too. Ever since Jason started drugs he's changed and you've changed. I think it was the Head of the orphanage. She beat hate into you." "Why am I getting a lecture from my 14 year old sister? I should be lecturing you about Twitch." "Why?" "Who knows? Maybe you'll get pregnant dating him." "But I don't think I'll say yes anyway. I still like Lucas." "No really? I couldn't tell. You've only told me every single day." Dakota rolled her eyes. "Well make the right choice ok? And amazingly I actually care about you." Dakota said. "Amazingly I want chocolate." She said. Dakota groaned and rolled over onto the bed. "I'm so fucking pissed. Get the hell away from me." Tori-Ann sighed. "You changed again." "Get the fuck away from me. I'm telling Jason about Twitch and you know he ain't gonna live to see tomorrow." Tori-Ann gasped. "You can't do that to me. Please sis." Tori-Ann held onto Dakota's arm but she shrugged it off. "Piss off." Dakota walked out of the tent, leaving Tori-Ann to sit on her cot hoping that nothing would happen.

Dakota stormed into the tent directly next to her's. It was D-Tent except the boys tent. She opened the flap wide. Dakota heard someone yell. She looked around the room and saw Magnet covering himself up with his sheet. "Chica, I was changing." He yelled. Dakota shrugged. "It ain't like I was gonna see anything." Magnet knew better than to say anything. "Jason I need to talk to you, right now." Dakota thought she saw Twitch cowering in the corner of the tent. "What you want?" he asked. "Twitch is planning on asking out our sister." "WHAT!?!?" Jason yelled enraged. Twitch curled into a ball and shook violently. "Don't kill me." He whimpered. "You'll wanna die when I'm finished with ya boy." Jason took quick and fast steps toward Twitch. Lucas stood up and watched as Jason threw a punch towards Twitch's face. "Break it up now boys." A strange voice from the tent flap said. Everyone turned around to see…


	4. Diggin With Impressions

**Hard Enough Life**

**Diggin With Impressions**

Everyone in D-Tent turned around to see Mr. Sir standing in the doorway, Pendanski behind him. "That's enough." He said in his gruff voice. "You girls shouldn't be in here anyway. Get out before I get the Warden on ya." Jason threw Twitch to the ground and snarled at him. Twitch cowered in the corner and shook violently. "Make him not hurt me." He said over and over. "I ain't gonna hurt ya boy." Said Jason. Twitch looked up to see Jason's foot heading to his stomach. It impacted him heavily and he groaned. "Ahhhhh! Jason!" Tori-Ann screamed from the front of the tent. He spun around just quickly to see his sister rush to Twitch's side. He pushed her away, turning his head to the other side. "What?" she asked him confused. "Twitch is trying to tell ya that he don't want you no more ok?" Dakota told her sister who looked like she would cry. Tori-Ann tried to look at Twitch but he stared at the ground. She sniffed and ran outside. "Well party's over. Get back to your tent." Pendanski said. Dakota walked out, growling at Pendanski. "What are you?" he asked. "Some kind of dog?" Dakota grinned. "As a matter of fact, I am." She walked out of the tent. "Night Jason." She yelled.

Walking back into her tent, Dakota could hear Haleigh snoring, Christine comforting Tori-Ann and Ami yelling. Dakota rolled her eyes and stepped in. "You! It's all your fault!" Tori-Ann screamed at Dakota, rage deep inside of her boiled over. "Suck it up kiddo." Dakota said. "That's life for ya." "No it's not. It's life with a horrible family!" she yelled. "I hate you!" "Aren't youi being a little harsh?" asked Christine. "I don't care." "I hate you too. And so does Twitch." Dakota said, sneering. Tori-Ann sniffed and jumped into bed. "What a drama queen. By tomorrow she'll be bubbling over with happiness." Ami said. "True." Dakota said. "Well I'm going to bed. Night all." Christine said, crawling into the cot beside Raquel who had already dozed off. "I'm beat. Night Ami. I'm dozing off now." Dakota said. "Night."

At 4 in the morning the bell ran off, waking up Haleigh. "Argh!" she yelled. "Why does that thing insist on waking me up?" "Time to dig girls." Squid said, sticking his head in the tent. "Ok. Get out." Said Christine. Squid looked at her confused. "We kinda need to change." Raquel said, pointing to her orange jumpsuit the Warden gave them. "Well we can watch." X-ray said. "Excuse me?" Ami asked. "You can do what?" X-ray stuttered. "Well… I meant…that um..well.." "Just save it dude ok?" Haleigh said. "Get out before I kick ya or bite you again." Dakota said. "You too Squid." They left the girls to change which took them awhile then they headed outside to the Library.

"Your late." Said Mr. Pendanski. Dakota groaned. "It's 4 in the morning and you didn't let us sleep until 2, screaming at Jason. You probably kept the whole camp up." Ami stated. Mr. Pendanski frowned at Ami. "Well grab your shovels and have a blast. Be happy you only gotta dig one hole, Jason has two to dig." He said. Haleigh grinned. "Sucker." Tori-Ann gloomily picked up her shovel and sluggishly walked to the dig site. When she accidently bumped into her sister, she spat on her shoe. "That really hurt whore." Dakota said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Tori-Ann's eyes narrowed to slits and walked on. Raquel and Christine had already started to walk to the dig site. "C'mon Dakota." Ami said. Dakota followed her, Haleigh behind her.

When Dakota, Haleigh and Ami reached the dig site Tori-Ann was digging far from everyone. With all her might, she shoved the shovel into the ground, dust spurting everywhere. She held her hand to her mouth, and coughed. Dakota began to dig beside Ami and Armpit who seemed to have some trouble. "Do you need help Fatso?" Ami asked smugly. "Who you talking to?" asked Dakota. "Who else?" Armpit continued digging. On the other side of them was Twitch. He stole a glance at Tori-Ann. He knew he still liked her but he couldn't act upon his feelings. His stomach still hurt from last night. He wanted to tell Tori-Ann later on that he still liked her but they couldn't be seen together. Jason wasn't the only one who would kill him. There was Ami, Dakota, Haleigh and Lucas. He decided that he'd tell Tori-Ann what he was feeling since Jason would be out here for several hours after they left.

Finishing first, Raquel and Magnet walked back to the camp in silence. Trying to make small talk Raquel asked him, 'So Magnet what's your deepest, darkest secret?" He looked at her in surprise. "Why do you want to know?" he asked her with his Mexican accent. Raquel shrugged. "I don't know." "Oh." "Well what is it?" He lowered down his voice to make sure no one could hear even though they were the only one's there. "I have a phobia of the dark." Raquel laughed not knowing that it hurt Magnet. "It's not funny." "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." He shrugged it off. 'That's ok. But what's your secret?" "Well I actually don't think I should say." Magnet perked up. "Really? Then it must be something really juicy. Tell me." Raquel started but stopped. What if he always made fun of her because of that? She decided to suck it up and tell him. "Well the thing is I've never had a boyfriend." Magnet was surprised. He looked over Raquel. Everything about her was gorgeous, were guys really that blind nowadays? "Damn." He muttered not knowing that Raquel heard him. "What was that?" she asked him. "Nevermind." He said. "Well I'm gonna change into something more cooler and take a nap. I'm dead." She said. "Later."

Tori-Ann stormed out of the Wreck Room. She had had it with her sister. She was officially a pain in the arse! All she wanted to do was torture her, it was crazy. Tori-Ann could not focus and didn't notice that she was going into the wrong D-Tent. This was the guys tent not the girls. She slumped onto a bed, accidently sitting on someone. They yelped and fell off the other side. Tori-Ann gasped. 'Oh I'm sorry. Let me help you up." "No that's ok." The person said. 'I'm ok." Tori-Ann saw Twitch holding the side of the bed. "Oh it's you." She said. He half grinned and sat back on the bed. "Well since you hate me, I guess I'll leave." She started to leave but he stopped her. "What?" she said. "I don't hate you." Tori-Ann scoffed. "Sure you don't." "I'm serious." He motioned for her to sit but she continued standing. "Almost as stubborn as your sister." "Are you gonna say something I wanna hear by any chance?" "Ok here's the thing. I still like you Tori-Ann but I don't want your brother to hurt me. So I have to pretend like I hate you. Get it?" "So you still like me?" He nodded. "But I don't like the idea of my brother wanting to kill you. I mean all you did was ask me out." "The guy's a freak. What can I say?" "True." "Well will you still go out with me?" he asked for hopefully the last time. Tori-Ann breathed in and said, "Yes."


	5. Nick's

**Hard Enough Life**

**Nick's**

After finishing her hole, Christine followed Zig-Zag back to camp. "So do you have a nickname?" he asked her making small talk. "Nope." "Well do you want one?" Christine shrugged. "I don't really care." "Well you're a real kind of go with the flow person ain't ya?" he asked her. "I guess." Zig-Zag peeked into his tent. Seeing no one there he suggested that he and Flow should go into the Wreck Room. "Who's Flow?" she asked. "You." "Cool." She stepped into the Wreck Room, seeing boys shoving and pushing each other. Flow shrugged and continued walking. One of the boys fell on her and she gave out a yelp. "Ouch." The boy looked at Christine and gave her a sly grin. "Hey sexy." "What?" she asked him. "I said hey sexy." "Ok. You're a freak. Now get off me." "Get off her Dill." Zig-Zag said. "When I'm good and ready I will." Zig-Zag pushed him off. "You'll get off now." Dill stodd up and glared at Zig-Zag. "Getting protective of your girl?" he asked, tauntingly. "Yeah." Grabbing Christine, he pushed her close to him. 'So piss off." Christine didn't do anything. She like the idea of being so close to Zig-Zag. "Whatever man. I don't give a crap anyway. Take your girl." Dill went back to the pool table and shot. "Um thanks." Christine said. Smiling down at her he replied. "Your welcome. I'll let you go now." He loosened his grip on her and walked to where D-Tent was.

Dakota sat beside Squid, trying to avoid him. 'So you like it here?" he asked. She snapped at him. "What the hell do you think?" "Um no?" "You'd be right for once." She sighed. "I hate this place." "So does everyone else." "But I really hate the people here. Like this one guy named Squid" she said turning to face him "he's really annoying and won't leave me alone." "I guess you want me to leave you alone then?" Dakota scoffed. "Yes asshole." She said towering over him as he cowered and sat down. "Child calm yourself." X-ray said. "Don't start flipping out on the poor guy." "I'll flip out if I wanna ok? Don't tell me what to do. You know I can kill you so don't try and piss me off." "Flip calm down." Armpit said. "Shut up Pit. And who's Flip?" Ami asked. "Your friend, the cannibal. She's always flipping out at people." "I'm gonna kill you." Said Ami. She started to advance towards Armpit when Matt grabbed her arm. "Piss off bastard. I'm in the middle of killing someone." She said. "No." She shook his hand off. "Who do you think you are exactly? Do you think your important to me?" "I'm your boyfriend." "Only my boyfriend. And your not from this point on. We're through." Matt's mouth dropped. He walked out of the Wreck Room, bumping into Tori-Ann. "What's wrong Matt? She asked him. "Nothing. Forget it." He said, walking into B-Tent. "No I can't forget it. You seem hurt. Can't I help you?" "Tori-Ann I really need to be by myself ok? Just for awhile. I'll talk to you later ok?" "Fine. Later Matt." "Bye."

Lucas stepped out of the shower, with his towel wrapped around his waist. He had just stepped out of a cold shower and now it was blazing hot. He heard giggling from behind him and turned around. There was two girls standing there. A short brunette with hazel eyes and a tall redhead with green eyes. "Hey Lucas." Said the redhead. "I'm Star and this is my friend Jewel." He nodded at them and began to walk back to his tent. "Well aren't you gonna say hi?" He shook his head. "Are you gonna say anything?" "Nope." Jewel sighed. "Ok then I guess we'll see you later." "Yeah later." Lucas slowly walked into the tent, his back slumped over. He flopped himself on the cot and started to sleep.

From her seat in the Wreck Room, Haleigh could see everything and everyone. She glanced around and saw Tori-Ann walk into the Wreck Room in her usual happy self. What a drama queen. Now there was a girl that Haleigh loved to hate. A prep and girly. Why couldn't she be a normal human being? Haleigh just held her legs tighter and her eyes turned to slits.

"So your happy now I see?" Flow asked Tori-Ann. "Yes." She said swooning. Flow shrugged. "Cool." "I swear this bitch said that she wasn't ever gonna be happy again." Ami exclaimed. "Well I'm happy now." "Hey Spur I need to talk to you." X-ray said. "Who the fuck is Spur?" Ami asked. "Tori-Ann." Squid replied, pointing to her. "Oh." Ami mouthed. "Rebel can you move?" asked Armpit. "Now who is Rebel?" Ami asked again, getting sick of hearing names of people who didn't exist. "Your Rebel idiot." Scoffed Armpit. "Call me idiot one more time." Under his breath Magnet cursed out Rebel in Spanish. "I know what you said you gay bastard." Rebel said through her teeth. "My Aunt is Spanish." Magnet's mouth dropped but he quickly shut it. "Well can I talk to you now Spur?" X-ray asked. "Ok cool." Spur said smiling. "Oh just get the hell out of here." Flip muttered with anger.

Jason angrily threw his shovel into the Library knocking all the other shovels as well but he was too tired to care about that. He had dug two holes and he was sure that he'd missed supper. But right now he didn't care. He just went into the Wreck Room. Amazingly everyone from his tent was there except for his sister, X-ray and Lucas. But he didn't care. He threw himself onto a chair and groaned. From underneath him came a sickening crunch and someone yelling. "Jason get your fat ass off me." Rebel yelled in his ear. "What?" he asked confused. He spun around to see Rebel or Ami's face red as a tomato, steaming like a train. "It ain't my fault I'm so tired, have no goggles so all the sand went into my eyes and now I'm blind." Jason said, grinding his teeth while looking at Twitch. Twitch just sat in a corner with Haleigh who just stared blankly at him. "Well if you want to sit you can sit here Jas." Flip said moving so Jason could sit. "I'm going anyway." "Already? Supper's not for ten minutes." Squid said. "Just stay." Flip stared at him coldly. "No." She went to her tent and slept.

X-ray was holding onto Spur's wrist tightly and dragging her to the tent but Spur didn't care. She had Twitch. "Now tell me what your gonna do about Twitch." X-ray demanded from her as he threw her into the tent. "What do you mean?" Spur asked confused. "I mean I saw him ask you out today." Spur gasped. She didn't want anyone to know not even Lucas who was her best friend. "Are you gonna tell my brother?" she asked after gulping. "Nah. If I tell Twitch will surely get his face pounded in and I don't want that." Scaring Spur, Lucas began to yawn and threw his covers off him, revealing his naked chest. "Lucas!" she yelled. "What?" he yelled back. "You're naked!" He shot out of bed and showed Spur his jumpsuit. X-ray laughed and Spur turned redder than a tomato. "I'm sorry." 'Forget about it. Just don't act like that again." "Yeah whatever." The bell sounded for dinner and Lucas buttoned up his shirt. "Let's go." He said, throwing his arm over Spur. He lead her out of the tent to suddenly come colliding with Rob. "Hey Rob." "Hey." He said gruffly. Making their way into the Mess Hall they sat and ate a quiet meal which suddenly became loud after a burping contest aroused from the male campers. Haleigh rolled her eyes and slammed her head on the table. "Could you calm down Hail?" Magnet asked. "We's trying to have ourselves a good supper with out your gloominess ok?" "Go fuck yourself up your arsehole." She said, throwing her spoop at X-ray. "Hey! What was that for! I wasn't a part of it." "I don't care." He threw spoop at Hail and she threw them at him but missed and his Squid. "Food fight!" the boys yelled. The place rouse up and everyone was throwing food except for Flip, Rebel, Jason and Hail. "QUIET DOWN EVERYONE!" a booming voice shouted frightening them all. "Uh oh."


End file.
